The Scammer
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the character. "The Scammer" 'is an upcoming episode. Synopsis Gumball gets scammed on the internet and loses all of his sweaters which makes him confused on how to have his life correct, which irritates Darwin, Banana Joe, Tobias, Sarah and Penny, Making them search for his sweater stack. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Scammer Minor Characters *Alan *Banana Joe *Penny *Sarah *Tobias Transcript Preview ''episode starts with Gumball and Darwin in the school library, On the computer, As usual looking at things in Elmore+. Gumball: It's really boring when nothing is new. Darwin: I know right. But what's up with that suitcase you've been holding since I woke up for today? Gumball: Oh this? Thanks for reminding me! I wanted to take a picture of this and post it on Elmore Plus! opens the suitcase, as he turns it to the camera. Gumball: Uh, Darwin? Can you click the snap button? Darwin: sigh ''Okay. ''clicks the snap button. webcam snaps a photo. Darwin: There you go! closes the suitcase Gumball: a caption as he says it ''This is the best sweater pair ever! ''clicks "Send". '' ''Plus gives a beep Gumball: gasp ''Already a reply!? Gumball: Sent by "WitNit3317", Seems like the default profile pic. ''the message ''"Hey little boy, Can you sell this on Elmbay with just 1 case? I'll duplicate the sweaters and then give it back to you!" Gumball: Awesome! Darwin: Dude, Obviously it's a scam. Gumball: No it's not! ''a reply as he says it ''"Yes please! Also can you give me some duplicates?" ''sends the reply. '''Elmore Plus: Beep! Gumball: the new reply ''"Sure!" Gumball: ''up from his seat ''YES!!!! Darwin: Dude, It's a scam, Obviously you shouldn't trust it. '''Elmore Plus': Beep! (x4) Gumball: Huh? down and sits on the seat the new replies ''Penny says: "Gumball thats a big scam, Don't trust it!", Banana Joe says: "Even though i'm dumb, I already know about scams! #DontTrustTheScammer!", Tobias says: "Dude, that's a scam, You can trust us since you know us, But pfffft, That fool? Nah!", Sarah says: "Gumball you shouldn't trust him! It's very clear that it's a scammer, He or She has a default profile picture!". Darwin: See? It IS a scammer. Gumball: ''a blowing a raspberry sound '' Darwin: Ugh. Gumball: Whatever dude, ''and reads ''"In response to Penny, Banana Joe, Tobias and Sarah: Obviously this isn't a scam! Hey person I'll--" '''Elmore Plus': Beep! (x8) Gumball: at the post ''Hmmm..? Darwin: ''at the post '' ''has liked the post and every reply in it. Gumball: screams ''UGH, DAG NABBIT I WISH ALAN COULD STOP LIKING EVERY POST! ''camera cuts to Alan using the computer; Scrolling and giving a thumbs up to each post. camera cuts back to Gumball and Darwin. Gumball: Anyways. Gumball: typing and reading ''"I'll give my sweaters!" ''the reply says "After the purchase." ends Clip 1 starts with Gumball and Darwin at Mrs Jötunheim's house finds his sweater case hidden next to the Jötunheim house Gumball: Darwin Hey! Sweaters My! Darwin: Facepalm ''Just wear those sweaters, I hope you feel confident again. ''opens the suitcase, He takes off the shirt he's wearing and wears a sweater of his Gumball: I feel.... I feel............ Darwin: How do you feel? Gumball: I feel.... I feel GREAT! Gumball: Let's just tell Ms. Jötunheim that I FOUND MY CLOTHES!!!! Darwin: Ugh, Classic ANNOYING Gumball. and Darwin enter Hector's house Gumball: YOU GOT CAUGHT! Jötunheim sees Gumball Mrs. Jötunheim: I'm sorry what? Mrs. Jötunheim: Why are you wearing my sweaters? You know thats my property. Gumball: YOUR SWEATERS?! THESE ARE MINE! Mrs. Jötunheim: Wait... Your that kid I scammed? Gumball: out his hands ''Yeah! Ya got busted! Mrs. Jötunheim: I'm very sorry about that, You can go now. Gumball: Nah, Hey can I have that broom? ''to a broom Mrs Jötunheim: Um, Sure. Though it's not a magical one. Gumball: That's what I needed! grabs the broom Gumball: Darwin, If we may. a noise similar to a monkey Darwin: Oooh! pretends the broom is a guitar and Darwin imagines he has a guitar. Gumball and Darwin: that their playing guitars Jötunheim stares at Gumball and Darwin with a blank face. ends Epilogue (Clip 2) Elmore Junior High Library Darwin: So everything's okay? Gumball: Yup. Everything's just fine. shows Alan liking more comments walks offscreen and pops Alan. Gumball: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING ANNOYING! Darwin: face '' ''episode ends. Transcript. Gallery TheScammer Leak2.jpg Scammor IMG2.png Scammor IMG1.png TheScammer Leak3.jpg TheScammer Leak4.jpg TheScammer Leak1.png|Gumball and Darwin doing a victory dance. Designs GB527 Scammer GUMBALLothershirt.png Trivia * This episode's titlecard was leaked by a Reddit user named "GumballSquarePants" on 15th January, 2017. * This is Mrs. Jötunheim's first major role in the series. * This is Ben Bocquelet's most favorite episode in Season 5, Even in production and writing the storyline he liked it. * This episode is planned to be released on demand before airing on TV. * This is the first episode with Elmore+ having an important role. * Mrs. Jötunheim seems to be using a different account for this episode. Continuity * This episode with Gumball's life spiraling out of control is similar to "The Test". * When Gumball says "Everything's just fine." it is recycled audio from "TheFight". * Alan liking every post on Elmore Plus is a callback from “The Saint”. Cultural References * A bit of this episode is similar to the ''Spongebob Squarepants ''Season 1 episode, "Pickles". *Elmbay is based off of E-bay. Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes with information Leaked